Taking Chances
by Leoncia
Summary: Sometimes taking chances is necessary to get through life. For a Demon Lord, this is no different. Sesshoumaru must take a chance for once in his life that may just ruin him...
1. Feelings

Thank you for the reviews. :D And just a note, school's back in my life and instead of updating around 4-5 times a day, I'm going to cut it down to twice a day. One chapter for Protect and one chapter for Taking Chances.

Disclaimer: I own no one.

------------------

The miko fell asleep in his arms and he stopped his walk to take a closer look at the tiny woman. Naturally she had grown since he first saw her in his father's grave. Over the years, every arrow she shot at him, every glare she nailed him with, every smile that was just for him- beamed towards him when he saved her or had let InuYasha live, and every rude word she yelled at him in her anger gave the Daiyoukai a sense of respect for the human. He watched her grow into who she was today. Though he rarely saw her, he still saw the changes and growth that showed. Her body had filled out and her clothing had changed as well. Even when she was afraid she still managed to put the fear aside and let courage, strength; both mental and physical, along with determination take over. He also noticed that the miko was the life of the group she traveled with. Knowing the past of each and every member of the group, Sesshoumaru knew that the humans, the kit, and his hanyou brother would always have a void left unfilled in their life if the little woman would leave them. It was as if she was their sunshine and without her, they would be consumed in darkness the rest of their lives. Sure, they would move on, but Sesshoumaru had a feeling they would never be the same. The human miko that now slept in his arms made sure that her group always felt welcomed, no matter what happened to them in the past.

She made InuYasha feel loved and wanted in a world where no one wanted him. She showed him that it wasn't the blood you were made of, but your character that mattered. She was the sibling to the hanyou that Sesshoumaru knew he could never have been. She gave the hanyou a reason to fight, the reason he could now use Tessiga.

The miko gave the demon slayer her love and open arms, her shoulder to cry on without the fear of being judged. The woman he learned was called Sango watched her family killed by her sibling, all thanks to Naraku. Kagome put back the fire into the demon slayer, showing her that anyone could get through anything if they had the right support and that she was not alone.

The monk had a void in his right hand that threatened to consume him, just like he watched his father be consumed by the same fate. The miko let him her ear when he needed to talk, not saying anything about him feeling sorry for himself- Sesshoumaru knew the monk known as Miroku had every right to feel that way. The only thing the woman in his arms did was give him kindness and love, giving him a reason to go on through everyday knowing he might die soon.

The kit, Shippo, lost his father to the Thunder Brothers, due to the shard of the Shikon jewel. Even though the kit had tried to take the shards from the miko, she forgave him and later on in her travels, grew close to the boy. She let him cling to her and grieve the loss of his parents silently, his little heart healing slowly with the love the miko gave him.

But Naraku had tried to take her from her group, her family. The hanyou would have succeeded if Sesshoumaru wasn't there, and the Demon Lord knew it and he knew Kagome did as well. He tried to take away the group's light, knowing they would only fight half-heartedly without the miko. Sesshoumaru knew this, hell, everyone knew this.

And that's why he had to protect her. Not only for her sake or the group's, but for the sake of the world. Imagine the destruction the hanyou Naraku would cause if he had the completed Shikon no Tama within his grasp, the Demon Lord once pondered over this and soon realized not even he, the Daiyoukai of the Western Lands, one of the strongest, if not the strongest, demons in existence would be able to stop him.

----------------------

Kagome awoke to the Demon Lord staring at her with an odd look in his eyes. She sat there for a moment, staring into his golden eyes and thought about who Sesshoumaru really was. Yes he was ruthless. Yes he was cold. But he had to be, his lands wouldn't strive without his ruthlessness or his cold demeanor. The first time she saw him, she was trapped by the beauty of the male. Then he opened his mouth and tried to kill InuYasha she held a fear of him afterwards. That was until she saw the Demon Lord protect the small girl that followed him and worshipped him with everything in her being. Then Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't all he appeared to be. Under the façade he held there was a warmth only a select few had ever known. A living Jaken was proof of this. He had lost his mother when he was a teenager, according to human standards at least. The betrayal of her mate taking another mate, a human at that with no power whatsoever, yet held a light in her that she could see was the reason her mate fell for the human forced Sesshoumaru to watch his mother slowly die from grief.

How did she know this and how did he know so much about her and her friends?

Simple. The Demon Lord had been traveling with Rin to find her group, a shard in his possession. When Rin saw Shippo, the little girl immediately fell in love with the little fox demon. When Sesshoumaru started leaving the little campsite, Rin asked if she could play with Shippo for a little longer, just a bit. He hesitated then agreed. Sesshoumaru knew it wasn't very often that Rin had got to play with children her own age and he _knew _how boring Jaken was. He wanted to give her a bit of the childhood she was deprived from. Even if it was just for a bit. InuYasha had gone to visit Kikyou, Sango and Miroku went to visit her village to place flowers on the graves of Sango's people- the three had left before Sesshoumaru showed. Leaving Kagome alone with the children and Sesshoumaru. That was when he asked her about herself, why she stayed in this time and why she went after Naraku had never done anything to her. She answered without hesitation and complete truth, "Because he's done things I can never forgive him for. He made InuYasha and Kikyou believe that they betrayed each other. He possessed Sango's brother and had him kill her entire family in front of her eyes, almost killing Sango in the process. Now he keeps Kohaku as a slave and uses him against Sango. Naraku put a void called a wind tunnel into Miroku's grandfather's right hand, sealing it with a curse that it would consume them and then pass down to their sons…he watched his father being sucked into the void as it collapsed on itself…And Shippo? I feel that I have a debt to him, even though I see him as my own son. Because I broke the jewel the Thunder Brothers killed his father, leaving him as an orphan…not to mention all the countless people he's killed for no reason."

The two talked for a very long time, each giving the other stories of their life. That was how she knew so much about Sesshoumaru.

When she asked him about his mother, he told her why she died of depression after Kagome had mentioned seeing her mother survive without her father after he died. She asked the question with innocence, no insult to his mother intended, and the Demon Lord knew it.

"When a youkai takes a mate, their beast chooses that person as their mate as well. They, as well as their beast, want that person by them for the rest of their long lives. But…when a youkai and their beasts loves the person they are taking as their mate, the feeling of wanting that one person by their side forever multiplies into a feeling I cannot describe. My mother loved my father with everything she was made of. I saw it when I was a pup, I didn't understand at the time but as I grew I realized it. Thus, when my father took another mate, my mother was left so heartbroken that she didn't want to live anymore. She knew I would be taken care of and that I would always know that she loved me," Sesshoumaru had said. As an after thought he added, "Now you see why I hate InuYasha. He is the symbol of my father and his human mate's love. The love my mother so desperately wanted yet didn't receive. I think you know how that feels, miko." He didn't say it with malice, he said it to prove a point. And she knew he was right. That was when she started to let InuYasha go. She know knew that Sesshoumaru, as well as other demons if Kouga wasn't proof enough did in fact have emotions. They just learned to control them at an early age.

--------------------

Their gazes broke as Sango came running up to them, calling out to Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you all right? What happened?" She stopped before the Demon Lord, eyeing him warily thinking he had something to do with Kagome's pale face and shaking hands. "Yes I'm fine, Sango…but could you do me a favor and gather everyone up? I don't think I have the energy to repeat what happened…." Kagome smiled softly at her sister of the heart, still trapped in the Demon Lord's arms and pelt. Sango nods slowly and gives Sesshoumaru a glare that promised pain if he should hurt the girl in his arms. She left promptly, yelling out to Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha; knowing the half demon could hear her.

Once she had left Sesshoumaru began his walk again, the two staying silent the entire way. It was a comfortable silence, words weren't needed between them for some reason. She would shift slightly and his arm and pelt would tighten around her slightly, adjusting his grip to her new place.

-------------------

InuYasha came bounding through the forest, Kikyou in his arms, at the mention of Kagome being hurt. Kikyou had started running towards the area Sango's voice came from, InuYasha scooping her up along the way. As the two headed towards the village of Kaede, Kikyou wondered why she didn't feel Kagome get hurt. After all the woman shared the other part of her soul. InuYasha on the other hand was wondering something along the same lines, 'Why couldn't I smell her blood if she was hurt badly enough for Sango to sound like her child just got kidnapped and was about to be eaten?'

What he smelled when he reached the village made his blood run cold and his anger build. 'Sesshoumaru…', he thought as he sat Kikyou down and unsheathed his Tessiga, the sword coming to life in his hands. Kikyou felt Sesshoumaru's aura and notching an arrow as soon as InuYasha sat her down, she aimed towards where she felt the aura. When the regal Daiyoukai walked into the village, Kagome in his arms, the undead miko lowed her bow and ran to the young girl.

"Kikyou! Idiot get away from him! He could kill you and Kagome!" InuYasha had called. His voice reached unhearing ears as the feeling of weakness suddenly burst into her, coming from Kagome. Said woman looks up from her place in Sesshoumaru's pelt at hearing InuYasha. She saw Kikyou running towards her and smiled brightly, the undead miko slowly coming to a halt in front of the Demon Lord. She ran her hands over Kagome's face, closing her eyes as she did, then gasped and took a step back, her hand flying up to her mouth. "You…you died…I can tell…our soul is very weak from it…but…but how're you alive…?" Kagome just looked up at Sesshoumaru and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep, somehow knowing Sesshoumaru would relay what happened to her friends.


	2. Who in hell?

Nope, still don't have InuYasha and company.

-----------------

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't know what happened to the miko before he arrived, but when he did arrive, he saw the miko's arrow stop in mid air and fly towards her. It struck her chest, in her heart. This Sesshoumaru heard her breath leave her then…" He pauses momentarily, his third person speech leaving him, "I saw Naraku step out. By the time I killed his puppet, she was dead. Tensaiga pulsed and I revived her." The group sat in silence, taking in the words that Sesshoumaru just told them. One thought was running through their heads, "Kagome almost left me…" and it made their heart clench painfully. Tears started to roll down Sango's face before Miroku pulled her to him, placing her head on his shoulder and he let her sob on him. InuYasha's ears went flat on his head in guilt and sadness, Kikyou resting in his arms; she too had a look of pain on her face, yet her clay body wouldn't let her release the tears she wanted to shed. Kaede stopped stirring the stew she was making, a blank look on her face- as if she was lost. Shippo slowly stood and walked towards Kagome who was laying in her sleeping bag in the back of Kaede's hut, Sesshoumaru's pelt around her. He reaches a hand down and slowly places it on her face, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He leans down and kisses her forehead, whispering against her skin, "I love you, mama…"

InuYasha was the first to speak, the words coming out of his mouth shocking everyone in the hut, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru…for bringing her back to us. As you can see, she's the heart of our group. Miroku's the brain, Sango is the muscle, I'm the brawn, Shippo's the child that's in us, and Kikyou's the wisdom…" Sesshoumaru raises a brow at his hanyou brother in silent amazement, 'When did he mature?' He shook his head slightly and stood, making his way to the hut's entrance. "I will be back shortly. This Sesshoumaru is heading to his home to make sure Jaken knows to take care of Rin and over see things while this Sesshoumaru is gone." Miroku looked up from Sango at the Demon Lord, confusion plain on his face, "Gone where?" Sesshoumaru simply replied over his shoulder, "This Sesshoumaru is now going to be traveling with you to ensure the miko's safety." He didn't give them time to respond, he just simply transformed into the energy ball and left.

"Damnit! Why must he always go and do something he think I can't!?" InuYasha screamed, punching his free hand into the floor, making a large hole in the floor of the hut.

------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, she felt so warm and she really didn't want to wake up just yet. She turned her head into the fur that was surrounding her, inhaling deeply. Burring her face further into the fluff, she took in more of the scent - citrus with a deep forest scent. She loved it and she defiantly didn't want to get up now. She felt fine considering what happened a few hours ago. Her eyes flew open as she remembered exactly what happened those few hours ago. 'Kami…they must be so worried…', she thought and she jumped up, looking frantically around the hut she was in. Seeing no one, she glanced down at her bloody clothes, then down at the fluff she was buried in earlier. What she saw made her eyes widen.

Sesshoumaru's pelt.

Shaking her head she stumbles over to her bag after the initial shock of the Demon Lord's pelt and begins to dig through it, searching for new clothing to put on. She dressed quickly, just changing her shirt and hoody before one of the group- namely Miroku -came into the hut and saw her half-naked. She tugged on the dark red hoody over her black short sleeve shirt, ran her fingers through her hair til she felt all the knots were gone and left the hut. She took in the scenery around her with a new light- after all she did die a few hours ago. Remembering the one who brought her back to life, Kagome darts back into the hut and gathers up Sesshoumaru's pelt, which acted of its own accord and wrapped itself around her body. She smiled and petted the thing, leaving the hut once again.

She stretched her aura out to find the ones of her companions. Slowly, she felt the powerful spiritual auras of Miroku and Kikyou, the gentle yet fierce aura of Sango, and the demonic aura of her son. She smiles softly and heads towards the group, they were near the well. When she arrived she saw Kikyou sitting on the rim of the well with Miroku and Sango leaning against the wall on the opposite side of Kikyou. Shippo was gathering the dry leaves up and stuffing them into his haori. His nose twitched and he dropped the leaf he just gathered, his green gaze going to Kagome. He flew at her, knocking her over with the force of the glomp and buried his face into her neck. "Mama!" At his cry, the three near the well looked up and saw Kagome and Shippo on the ground. Sango jumped to her feet and dog piled on Kagome, hugging her and Shippo tightly. Miroku took this as an opening and dog piled on the three as well, his hands moving to the two women's rears.

Grope grope.

"PERVERT!" Kagome and Sango both yelled, smacking each side of Miroku's head. "Feh, idiot." InuYasha hopped out the well, smiling slightly when he saw Kagome as good as she ever was. He heard the girls scream pervert then a loud whacking noise before he leaped out of the well. Meaning Miroku was out for awhile. Kikyou stood up from her place, placing a soft kiss on InuYasha's cheek causing the hanyou to blush, his ears twitching. "Has the bastard came back yet?"

Kagome now up from the ground with Shippo on her hip and the Demon Lord's pelt still around her, tilted her head at InuYasha's question. "Sesshoumaru's coming back?" InuYasha gave her a 'duh' look, glancing at his brother's pelt. "That's not the reason he's coming back, though. The ass thinks I can't protect you so he's decided to take the job up himself." Rubbing the back of her head, Kagome blushes and looks down at the ground. "I'm…I'm going to take Kikyou's offer and learn how to properly train my miko powers…I know I've come a long way since I first arrived here, but obviously it isn't enough."

"Obviously not, miko. If you had listened to the undead miko earlier this Sesshoumaru would not of had to revive you." Kagome jumped at the voice and spun around, looking up into the golden gaze of the Daiyoukai. She glared at him hotly, setting her free hand on her hip not occupied by Shippo. "Just because you brought me back to life doesn't mean you automatically get the right to go and act like more of a bastard than you normally are!" Sesshoumaru smirked and leaned down, placing his mouth against her ear, "This Sesshoumaru is glad to see you are all right, Kagome." He whispered it low enough even Shippo couldn't hear it. With that he straightened up, looking over Kagome's head at the group behind her. Kagome just flushed a deeper shade of red.

"We'll leave in at dawn." InuYasha fumed. "Okay, who in hell said you were the leader! This is my pack and I'm the one who says when we leave and when we don't leave! Ya got that, Fluffy!?" Kagome raised her hand and clamped it over her mouth, holding in a laugh at the nickname. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly, "Obviously you lack the ability to protect your pack, _dear brother_." 'Yup, there's the Sesshoumaru I'm used to", Kagome thought offhandedly.

Puppy ears flatten into the silver hair of the hanyou, disappearing completely. 'Damnit, if I don't feel bad enough about this as it is!'

Shippo suddenly grinned and leapt from Kagome's arms, running to Kikyou and tugging on the hem of her hakamas. The miko raises a brow at the kit, who in turns waves her down to his level. He whispers something and a rare smile appears on Kikyou's face as she nods. Shippo does a silent cheer and a dance, skipping back over to Kagome after his celebration ended.

Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's eyebrow shot up at the same time. Sesshoumaru heard what the kit whispered while Kagome was wondering what her son was up to. "Do you still have them? If you do make the doggy sit too." He had said. The golden gaze of the Daiyoukai turns to Kikyou as she reaches in her haori sleeve, pulling out a set of beads almost identical to InuYasha's. Her cold eyes settled on Sesshoumaru and with a flick of her hand the beads disappeared.

In the mean time InuYasha had started chasing Shippo around, trying to get out of the runt what he and Kikyou talked about. Causing Kagome to sit the hanyou.

"Wench, ow! Damnit!" He tried to pull himself up, but the beads kept him face first in the dirt. "Oh shut up, it's not like I tell you to roll over or-…" Her words were stopped when she heard a thud behind her. Sesshoumaru was gone and she started to look around with a confused look on her face. "Sesshoumaru?" By now, the group behind Kagome was snickering while InuYasha was out right laughing.

"Down here, miko." Kagome blinks and looks down. At her feet was Sesshoumaru, on his back with his feet and arms bent in the air, looking much like a dog laying on his back. If he had a tail she was sure it would've been thumping on the ground. Her face turned red and her eyes watered. Sesshoumaru started growling and Kagome couldn't hold their laughter in anymore, nor could anyone else.

Once the spell wore off Sesshoumaru was up and held Kikyou by her throat off the ground. "Bitch! What did you do to this Sesshoumaru!" He snarled into her face. "I put enchanted beads similar to InuYasha's around your neck." Everyone's laughter ended and InuYasha withdrew Tessiga. "Put her down!" Kagome ran up to the Daiyoukai, placing her hands on his bicep marveling at the muscles she felt. Shaking her head she focuses on the task at hand. "Sesshoumaru! Please, put her down! I'll take the beads off!" Sesshoumaru tensed when Kagome touched him but slowly set the miko in his grasp down and turned to Kagome, looking down at her expectantly.

"You're going to have to bend down, I can't reach that far to take them off." Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes, bowing down his head and upper body…and to his surprise, came face to face with Kagome's chest as she reached up and grabbed the beads, pulling them over his head gently. She took a step back and smiled, pocketing the beads, "Think I'll keep these just in case." She said while winking to the Demon Lord. He merely scoffed and turned on his heel. "This Sesshoumaru expects everyone to be ready at dawn.", then he disappeared.

------------------

As he ran he tried to get the image of having Kagome's chest in his face out of his head. He needed to kill something, soon.

------------------

Whee, another chapter!! Time to work on Protect.


	3. All Because of You

Decided to add a song to this chapter. I was listening to it and BOOM! -Light bulb goes off-

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own InuYasha or Saliva…

-------------

_**All because of you…**_

Tilting his head up as he ran, the Demon Lord sniffed the air, sniffing out the poor thing that was soon going to be having its blood dripping from his claws. With a smirk that would've sent Naraku running to the hills, Sesshoumaru makes a sharp right.

_**Something's wrong with me.**_

With a crack of his fingers and neck, Sesshoumaru let his poison flow into his claws and fangs. He grinned viciously, his neon green poison dripping from his fangs and flying behind him from the speed of his run. Torso twisting, he let his whip fly, catching the unsuspecting youkai off guard. The poison whip slashed across its face, causing the demon to roar in pain as its face began to melt.

'_**Cause I can't even feel you now,**_

Sesshoumaru decided to take his time killing his prey. He stalked around the youkai holding its face in its hands, all the while screaming bloody murder at the pain spreading across its face. The Demon Lord's eyes bleed slightly red, the thrill of the hunt, chase, and now kill calling forth his beast. The primal side of every demon.

_**Or know that this is real.**_

He snarled at the youkai kneeling in front of him, a nonexistent wind making Sesshoumaru's hair slowly float around him. His claws and fangs elongated as he descended upon the poor youkai. Sesshoumaru marveled at the feeling of the skin and tendons being ripped and sliced apart as he clawed up the back of the youkai. He flipped in the air and landed in a crouch, directly in front of the half-dead demon.

_**Am I blind to see that there's something there behind your eyes,**_

He let himself go to his beast for the first time in years, the last time being before InuYasha had taken his arm. His face grows into a muzzle as the wind picks up, swirling his hair and clothes around him. Closing his ruby red eyes, Sesshoumaru let his beast take control.

_**And it's bringing me to my knees.**_

Erupting into a bright white light, the Demon Lord slowly started to shift, his bones and muscles expanding and growing. With a loud roar, letting whoever was near know that the Demon Lord was not happy, stood a giant white dog. The crescent moon contrasted against the white fur of the demon.

_**All I want is you and I don't care.**_

Snapping the half-dead youkai in his large mouth, his razor sharp teeth tearing the youkai to shreds, Sesshoumaru shook his head as if he was a dog with a bone and flung the now dead and torn apart demon away from him. His head jerks up as the Demon Lord sniffs the air. He smells a human female, the very one that he recently saved. With a loud snarl, the dog demon begins a new hunt.

_**Cause all I do is wait in, wondering and hoping, that we'll survive it. I know that all this is true.**_

He quickly set his pace, his nose sniffing constantly as he ran towards the female._**  
**_

_**All because of you…**_

---------------------

_**Something's wrong with you.**_

Kagome stretches out and looks at her companions. She grins faintly at Sango, tilting her head at Miroku who was unusually close to the demon slayer. Aforementioned demon slayer blushes furiously and puts her face in her hands. Miroku blinks, looking from Kagome to Sango, then shrugs.

_**The walls you build around you now,**_

The miko laughs quietly to herself, her eyes warm as she watches Miroku wrap his arm around Sango's shoulders. The demon slayer looks at Miroku with wide eyes and the monk simply shrugs. Kagome directs her attention to the star filled sky above them.

_**Seem to fit you like a glove.**_

She snuggles into the pelt wrapped around her, in the haste Sesshoumaru made to leave, he forgot about retrieving his pelt. Not that Kagome minded. Quite the opposite. The thing was just so warm and it smelt so _good_. She tenses up suddenly at the large youkai aura, as do the rest of the group. InuYasha leaps out of the tree he was in, setting Kikyou on her feet and draws Tessiga- the undead priestess notching an arrow.

_**Something's wrong with you…**_

Sango and Miroku rise from their sitting positions, the demon slayer grabbing Hirakotsu, slinging the massive boomerang over her shoulder in an offensive position while Miroku reaches into his robes, pulling out many sacred sutras while grasping his staff tightly with his other hand. Kagome runs towards Kikyou and InuYasha, had grabbing her bow and Shippo along the way. She sets Shippo down and shoos him behind the nearest tree, then notches an arrow, standing side by side with Kikyou.

_**Cause stars cannot be found in clouds that cover up their love.**_

A collective gasp rung throughout the clearing as Sesshoumaru, in all his demon glory, came bounding through the tree line, his red gaze settling on Kagome. "Sesshoumaru!! No!", the miko screamed at the Demon Lord. His head tilted as considering her words but quickly forgot them with a shake of his head. He snarled silently and began advancing towards Kagome. "Kagome!" The slayer yelled. "Kagome, move!!" InuYasha screamed at her while jumping in front of her. "SIT!" The hanyou face planted into the ground and Kagome stepped over him.

_**Cause all I do is wait in, wondering and hoping, that we'll survive it.**_

She walked up slowly to Sesshoumaru, who continued to bare his large fangs at her. "Sesshoumaru…stop this." She didn't stop her trek the Demon Lord, if anything she sped it up. Placing her hands on the muzzle of the dog demon, she felt his hot breath flow against her body.

_**I know that all this is true.**_

The dog demon in turn inhales deeply, smelling himself on her due to his mokomoko-sama, then let out a low whine. He started to glow white and shrank to his normal humanoid form. Standing chest-to-nose with the miko, he looked down at her, lowering his voice enough only for her to hear. "I could have killed you, Kagome."

_**All because of you…**_

Kagome smiles brightly at Sesshoumaru and shakes her head.

_**All I want is you…**_

"But you didn't." With that she threw herself at the Demon Lord, who stood speechless for a moment, then ever so slowly he wrapped his arms around her.

_**And I don't care.**_

--------------

The song is "All Because of You" by Saliva. :D


	4. To top it off

Disclaimer: Me no own InuYasha or Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

-----------------

InuYasha gaped, 'She really is fucking stupid!' There in the arms of his cold blooded, heartless killer of a brother was Kagome! Clinging to him when not even a minute before he wanted to kill her! Or worse… InuYasha shuddered, he wouldn't think of that. Made his stomach churn. He watched as Sango scooted up to the pair and tapped Kagome on the shoulder, then squeak and jump back a foot at Sesshoumaru's growl of warning.

Kagome giggled, reaching a hand up and gently patting Sesshoumaru's face. "It's all right, Sesshoumaru. I'm fine." She saw his eyes bleed red when Sango tapped her shoulder and slowly after she spoke, they turned back into the cold gold. He blinked at her, then moved back a couple of feet, as if he had been burned. Kagome frowned, 'What…' She huffed and turned around, folding her arms over her chest. "Well…that was…um…interesting…", Sango said as she moved toward Kagome, looking over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru to see if she'd get growled at again for touching Kagome.

When the Demon Lord showed no signs of caring, Sango wrapped Kagome up in a hug, lifting the younger girl off the ground. Kagome laughs and pulls herself out of Sango's embrace, "Hey, how about you, me, and Kikyou start working on my self-defense lessons?" Green eyes turned to Kikyou, who smiled softly then nodded her consent, "Come along then." The girls followed Kikyou as she disappeared through the tree line, entering a large field.

-------------

Hours later, Kagome was dripping in sweat. InuYasha and even Sesshoumaru decided to help Kagome learn how to use a sword. Sesshoumaru disapproved saying that InuYasha could hardly wield Tessiga right, much less teach a human how to hold a katana. Kagome, still furious with her previous treatment from the Demon Lord, pulled out the rosary Kikyou had made and tossed it at Sesshoumaru. He dodged and smirked at the woman, only to have a smirk given back at him before he was on the ground with his limbs up in the air.

After the spell wore off, Sesshoumaru was up and demanding that Kagome remove the rosary from his person. Kagome refused and said that she would learn both ways of using a katana. The Demon Lord, still trying to keep some of his pride intact said that he absolutely refused to teach her unless she removed the rosary. Kagome threatened that she'd keep him on the ground for a month if he didn't, and after an hour of arguing, and much to Kagome's surprise, Sesshoumaru agreed.

She trained with Kikyou first, the elder miko having the younger fall into a deep meditation. She instructed Kagome to find her power, and once she did, mold it into a sphere. It took three attempts on Kagome's part. Kikyou assumed this was because of the youkai blood in her veins from adopting the kit. Kagome had asked why she needed to do that, Kikyou replied that it was much easier to direct her powers now that it was in some kind of form, instead of just floating around Kagome's person. And she was right, when Kikyou asked Kagome to make a barrier, she succeeded on her first try.

Her next hour was spent with InuYasha and Sango. The demon slayer and hanyou showing Kagome how to hold the katana right, along with various stances. Sango was first to show Kagome how to defend. The two clashed blades until Kagome could effectively disarm Sango. Then it was InuYasha's turn. He showed Kagome how to fight, in what she named, his 'rugged' style.

Next and the hardest was Sesshoumaru. He started at the beginning. He, in his words, had told Kagome that the way she was holding the katana was wrong, and that her stances were off. By the time he was done degrading her footing, stance, hand placement, etcetera, she ended up making Sesshoumaru do his version of the "sit" command. Another half hour passed and Sesshoumaru had Kagome basically into the ground he worked her so hard in her exercises. He told her she must do those exercises everyday, stressing the word everyday.

After Sesshoumaru deemed she had enough for the night, Shippo came back with his trainer that lived near Kaede's village. When Kagome saw the male Kitsune youkai, her jaw dropped. He rivaled Sesshoumaru! He had mid-back length white hair with a purple tint. On top of his head was a pair of fox ears, the same color as his hair. Before the youkai could say his name, Kagome ran up and began tweaking his fox ears. The youkai laughed and wrapped his tail around Kagome's waist, lifting her up and gently setting her away from him. He introduced himself as Kurama. Kagome then noticed his eyes, his light gray beautiful eyes. Sesshoumaru watched all of this and growled. Earning a laugh out of InuYasha and a glare from Kagome.

Two hours passed and Kurama began the basic teachings of Kitsune magic with Kagome. The Kitsune stressed that she would ne no where near as strong as himself or as her son, but in time she would be a force to be against. He taught her how to infuse her miko powers with her fox fire, which was blue instead of the sea-green color of Shippo's. After the first hour passed, Kagome was able to transform herself into Sango for a brief amount of time. Kurama praised her and said she was coming along nicely. The next hour was spent with Shippo and Kurama, Kagome piggybacking off of Shippo's lessons.

Thus, here she is now, dripping in sweat. She sneaks a glance at Kurama then at Sesshoumaru one last time before looking at Sango and Kikyou, "Let's go take a bath…? Please?" She put on her best puppy dog face. Sango gave in instantly. Kikyou, on the other hand laughed and shook her head, "I do believe that clay and water do not mix, ne?" Kagome smiles apologetically at Kikyou, then gathers up Sango and her bag, rushing towards the hot springs.

---------------

Sesshoumaru watches the miko run off, a very strange feeling flying through him. Why had he growled when he saw the miko and the older Kitsune taking to one another so fast? It wasn't none of his business…or so he thought at the moment. Shaking his head, the Demon Lord turns on his heel and heads in the opposite direction Kagome and the demon slayer went.

"Kitsune, if you must follow this Sesshoumaru, I advise you against it." Without missing a beat, Sesshoumaru continues to walk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurama jump from a tree and land beside him, meeting the Daiyoukai's stride.

Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed til now, but Kurama was the same height he was.

"I was thinking about asking Kagome to court me." Kurama smirks slowly, waiting to see the Demon Lord's reaction. Sesshoumaru fought down a growl, "And pray tell, why must this Sesshoumaru know? It is none of my business what the miko does." Kurama shrugs, "You seem very protective of her. After all, it is tradition and polite to ask the protector of a female if you can court them." Fighting down another growl, Sesshoumaru responds, "She is a human. Who she courts is not a concern of this Sesshoumaru."

Kurama laughs loudly and stops walking, "She _was_ human, Lord Sesshoumaru. Or are you getting along in years that your nose cannot smell that she is clearly a hanyou?" Sesshoumaru stopped. The Kitsune was right, Kagome _is_ a hanyou. "It matters not. A Lord such as myself does not care what a _hanyou _does. And as a Lord and a Daiyoukai as well, you shouldn't either, Lord Kurama", Kurama shakes his head, his white hair flying around him then settling on his back. "If you say so, Lord Sesshoumaru."

The Kitsune turns on his heel, heading back in the direction he came, throwing over his shoulder, "Does it really matter what the youkai council will think? They are after all, old geezers who can't tell up from down much less the power that a miko hanyou holds. Besides, any kits that Kagome bears will be awfully strong…especially if the father were a Daiyoukai." His voice trailed off as he grew farther away from Sesshoumaru. The last thing Sesshoumaru heard before Kurama was out of hearing range was, "If you do not court her, I will."

Kurama's words repeat over in Sesshoumaru's head like a mantra as he nears the God Tree. He tilts his head up, gazing into the branches of the large tree that held his half-brother prisoner for fifty years. His golden eyes close and his mind's eye is instantly showing him an image of Kagome.

"_If you do not court her, I will."_

Sesshoumaru growls and clenches his fist, soon feeling his warm life-blood filling his hand and slipping through his fingers. He protected the miko, he brought her back to life. She gave him his arm back and gave him an intelligent conversation- one he hadn't had in centuries with a female. Slamming his fist into the tree, Sesshoumaru hangs his head, his silver hair falling around him forming a curtain to hide his face.

Why couldn't just once in his long life, something go right for once? He lost his mother when he was a pup, was given a hanyou brother, received a sword that couldn't kill, had his arm taken away, and now…he was about to lose the only female, or anyone for that matter, that he actually gave a damn about besides Rin. Yes, he could now admit it, he did care about the miko. Why else would he want to rip the Kitsune Lord's head from his shoulders, reach down, grab his spine then proceed to beat him with it if he didn't have feelings for the small miko?

And to top it off, the miko _still_ had his mokomoko-sama!

-------

Ruh-roh...Sesshoumaru has competitiiooonn...


	5. Getting what he wants

Sesshoumaru sat amongst the roots of the God Tree, thinking his life over. He thought about his past, the present, and his future. When he looked at his past, he saw his father being directed by the youkai council. If the Dog General refused, they would threaten him with removal of his lands; which they had the power to do. They would've made Sesshoumaru's father an outcast, a rogue youkai. He would have never had a moments peace with his head being sought after for a very large bounty. Now, hundreds of years later, Sesshoumaru saw himself in the same situation his father was in. It angered him that he would allow a few hundred youkai, who were much older and obviously weaker than himself, control how he ruled and what he did.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sesshoumaru decided then and there it was time for a meeting of the four cardinal rulers of Japan. They needed to speak about the youkai council, what to do with it. Yes, the council did, once long ago, have a meaning. They were first formed to keep each Daiyoukai in check, keeping the power of the island split into four. But after the years passed the youkai council became more of a dictatorship than a council. They held the four Daiyoukai's in the palm of their hands, meaning they ruled Japan through the youkai Lords. The Daiyoukais were puppets, and the youkai council were the marionettes.

Sesshoumaru, being the independent youkai he was, hated being controlled. He absolutely hated it. Hell, he hated it more than he hated InuYasha, which is saying a lot. He inherited the Western Lands from his father, who had inherited the lands from Sesshoumaru's grandfather. So on and so forth til the first youkai stepped foot on Japan. If he wanted to take a hanyou mate, he was going to do so, even if he had to cut the strings the council held him with.

--------------

With her eyes closed, Shippo in her arms, Kagome mulled over the events that happened since she came back from the well. She had died, came back to life, realized she felt something for the arrogant Daiyoukai named Sesshoumaru, was almost eaten or raped by said Daiyoukai, had her heart spilt open when he showed he wanted nothing to do with her besides a companion, met a very handsome Kitsune youkai, then began learning how to defend herself.

Cracking her eyes open, she stares into the darkness of Kaede's hut. She heard the soft snoring of Shippo, and the even breaths of Sango who slept a few feet away from her. She knew Miroku was leaning against the wall near Sango, and InuYasha and Kikyou were sleeping on the other side of the hut; Kikyou using InuYasha as a pillow. Kurama had asked after she returned from her bath, if anyone would mind him traveling with the group. He would be able to help her and Shippo more that way, and also help them fight Naraku.

InuYasha, for once in his life, didn't argue. He agreed, shocking everyone. Now the Kitsune sat outside the hut and Kagome could see his silhouette against the bamboo door; his ears twitching every few seconds. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to meditate like Kikyou had instructed her to do whenever she had free time.

--------------

Morning arrived, greeting the group with it's birds chirping…and InuYasha's ranting. "Oi! Wake up! I'm not sitting on my ass all day while you guys sleep til the cows come home!" Kagome groaned and rolled over, trying to block the loud hanyou out. She heard Sango grumble and shift, apparently getting up. "Kagome-chan. It's time to wake up…", the demon slayer shook Kagome's shoulder gently. "Sangoooo…", Kagome whined. "Can't I just sit InuYasha? Please?"

Shippo woke with the sound of the hanyou crashing to the wood floor of the hut. He sat up and blinked wearily at the hanyou, rubbing his eyes. Yawning and showing his tiny fangs, he stretched and climbed out of Kagome's sleeping bag. Shippo then padded over to InuYasha and poked one of his puppy ears, earning a growl from the hanyou.

Kagome giggled, finally up from the persuasion of Sango and saw InuYasha face first on the floor. "Sorry, InuYasha. I didn't mean to s' you!" Leaning down, she patted InuYasha on the head. "Feh!", he popped up, the spell on his enchanted beads finally wearing off. "Whatever, lets just hurry up and go." Huffing, he stalked out the door and tripped over Kurama. The Kitsune raises a brow at the hanyou, cocking his head to the right, "Good morning to you too, InuYasha."

InuYasha rolls over and lands with a soft thump on his back, glaring at the now standing Kitsune. "Yeah yeah", he stood and jumped onto the roof, waiting for his companions to finish getting ready. Miroku was shoved out the door soon after, the girls inside yelling pervert.

"Honestly! I had no idea you and Lady Kagome were about to change!", the monk held up his hands in an innocent gesture, then got bonked in the head with clay bowl; laying him out on the ground. Moments later, Sango emerged, glaring down at the unconscious monk. She was followed by Kikyou, then Kagome.

Kagome opted to wear a miko's garb now that she was learning how to actually _be _a miko. Were Kikyou's was red, Kagome's was a darker red; symbolizing her as a miko yet also putting a difference between herself and Kikyou. Her haori was white, a red arrow traveling up her right sleeve, leaving a trail of red wisps in its wake. Instead of letting the red hakamas flow freely as Kikyou did, she had the hems tucked into a pair of black boots much like Sesshoumaru's.

She had the katana Sango gifted her with tucked into her obi, and the new bow Sango had also given her in her left hand along with the quiver resting against her back. The bow Sango had given Kagome was made out of demon bones, much like the demon slayer's boomerang. It was smoothed down and dyed black, the handle a solid wood actually taken from the God Tree. She still had the same brown leather quiver. Over her shoulder and wrapped around her waist was Sesshoumaru's pelt.

InuYasha hopped off the roof of the hut, landing silently in front of his pack. "Where's the bastard?", he voiced, obviously irritated with having to wait so long. His friends shrug and Kurama answers him, "Lord Sesshoumaru is still at the God Tree were I left him last night. If you wish, I will retrieve him?" The Kitsune tilted his head, causing his purple-white hair to fall over one shoulder. "Meh, whatever", came InuYasha's reply.

Not one to miss out on an opportunity, Kagome stopped Kurama by placing her hand on his arm, "I'll get him. I wanted to talk to him, anyway." The Kitsune nods and steps back, watching as Kagome walked towards the God Tree. "Don't take too long, you hear me, Kagome!" InuYasha shouted. His answer was a sit command, causing him to make a small crater.

------------

Her long hair was pulled up into a high tail, the tail itself mingling with her quiver as she made her way towards the God Tree and Sesshoumaru. As she walked, she thought over the changes that were slowly taking place since she adopted Shippo. Her ears were now slightly pointed, and her canines had grown, making small yet sharp fangs. She could hear better, see better, run faster and she knew she was stronger. She could feel that much when she trained yesterday.

Now nearing the God Tree, Kagome slowed her pace down til she saw Sesshoumaru. He was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, his right knee bent letting his arm rest on it. She stopped and looked at the Demon Lord, noticing how different he looked without his pelt. Slinging her bow over her shoulder, she removed the pelt from her person and walked to Sesshoumaru who had his eyes open now and looking at her.

"I'm sorry I kept your pelt so long…with everything that's been going on, I guess I forgot about it", Kagome said as she stopped in front of the Daiyoukai, holding his pelt out to him. "Mokomoko-sama", Sesshoumaru simply said, taking the offered pelt. Kagome blanched. "Mokomoko-sama?" Sesshoumaru rose as she asked her question, situating his pelt across his right shoulder. "You called it my pelt. What it really is, is this Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-sama." A look of confusion passed Kagome's face, "What's that mean?" He sighed as he looked down at her. "It is a part of this Sesshoumaru, basically. It houses my youkai, or most of it." Kagome nods slowly, "I see…"

Sesshoumaru holds out his arm for Kagome, who looks at it warily. "Thought you didn't want to touch me, Sesshoumaru." The Daiyoukai yet again sighs, "This Sesshoumaru was going to apologize as we made our way to the others, yet since you bring it up I will do so now." The miko's eyes widen greatly. 'He's apologizing!? He's sick, I know it.'

With that in mind, Kagome stood on her toes and placed the back of her hand on Sesshoumaru's forehead. Sesshoumaru mean while blinks at her. "I am not sick, Kagome. It is really so hard to believe that I would apologize to you?", he asked softly. Kagome blushes, her cheeks turning a bright red. "You used my name…"

Sesshoumaru chuckles softly, surprising the hell out of Kagome. "Indeed I did. Now, let us go before InuYasha comes screaming." With that he kissed her forehead, grabbing her hand gently and more or less, began to drag the shocked miko back to his new group.

As they entered the village, Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face Kagome. "If you will allow it, this Sesshoumaru would like to court you, Kagome." The miko's eyes bulge as she looks at the Daiyoukai. What she saw in his eyes, made her heart stop. "He's not kidding. Why would he want to court me of all people?", not realizing she had said her thoughts aloud, Kagome continues to stare at the Demon Lord.

A smiling cracking on his face, Sesshoumaru places his hand on the side of Kagome's face, tracing her bottom lip, "Because, miko, this Sesshoumaru wants you to be his mate. To do so, he must court you first. And why he wants to court you?" He paused for a dramatic effect, making Kagome squirm. He grinned slightly, the tip of his right fang poking out of his lips, "Because I am very, so very tired, of trying to fool myself."

Tilting Kagome's head back, Sesshoumaru leans down and gives her a chaste kiss, "I want to court you because I love you, Kagome." Kagome's world spins. 'He said he loves me. He, the cold, arrogant, pig-headed, Sesshoumaru said he loves me!' She laughs loudly and throws her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level and presses her lips against his firmly.

"Yes, I will court you, because I love you too."

----------

Yes, Kurama is Yuu Yuu Kurama in his youkai form instead of his human. :P


	6. Council summons

Thank you so much to those that reviewed!

-------------

"Oh HELL no!" InuYasha made a bee-line towards the couple, dodging Miroku as the monk tried to grab him. His ears were planted back onto his head in anger, his hands clinched into fists. "I don't know what kind of SICK game you're trying to play, Sesshoumaru, but I won't allow Kagome to be in the middle of it!", as the hanyou made his way towards the two, Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome behind him, keeping his right hand on her hip.

"You should know by now, _half-breed_, that this Sesshoumaru does _not_play games", his voice was deathly cold, sending a chill down Kagome's spine. Yet InuYasha with his skull so tight around his brain it blocked off blood flow to the organ, continued towards Sesshoumaru and punched him square in the jaw.

Why Sesshoumaru didn't dodge? If he did, Kagome would have been hit by the flying fist.

The Daiyoukai stands still, feeling his jaw dislocate from the blow his brother gave him. With a crack and a shake of his head, Sesshoumaru realigns his jaw back into place, making all near him, minus InuYasha, cringe at the sound. "Like hell you don't! What was the thing with trying to fake my mother being back so you could find father's grave!?", InuYasha yelled and again swung at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh for Kami's sake. SIT BOY!"

Thud.

"Bitch! I'm trying to protect you!" Kagome stomps out from behind Sesshoumaru right up to InuYasha. "Maybe, just maybe, can't you see that I don't need protection, InuYasha!?" She saw him flinch, his ears flattening against his head. Sighing, Kagome kneels down and takes one of his flattened ears between her fingers, rubbing it gently. "InuYasha…please, just let me do this, okay? I love him. Try to be happy for me, ne?" She could hear him sigh then saw his nod, "Thank you."

She stood then, looking at her friends, trying to judge their reactions. Would the hate her, for loving InuYasha's brother? Would they think that she betrayed them? She knew it was sudden, yes. She also knew that she had felt something for the Demon Lord. The feelings began when she spent so much time talking to him, learning who he really was, and the moment the words flew from his lips, she knew then that she did love Sesshoumaru.

Sango was looking at her with an unreadable expression etched onto her face. Kagome feared that Sango, even though while they were in a sense, sisters, would be the one to object.

The demon slayers thoughts were jumbled. Sango, having been born, raised, and trained to hate youkai and see them nothing more than an evil in the world that needed to die. She tolerated InuYasha, maybe even began to trust him slightly because of his human blood. Shippo, she protected at times because she knew how much he meant to Kagome. And besides, Shippo was a child. Not the Demon Lord that was known for his hatred of her race. When the Demon Slayer had found out about Kagome taking on demonic attributes, she at first felt betrayed by her miko sister. But then she saw that the only thing that changed about Kagome were her looks, that she was still the same person. Maybe, perhaps, youkai were the same as humans. They are who they are, because of how they were raised and how they took things in life. Sure, Sango had seen humans who were beat upon and demoralized by their parents every day of their life turn out to be some of the best and most good natured people she'd ever met.

Kagome let out a breath after a long period of silence within the group at seeing Sango's smile. Miroku was also watching Sango and let out a silent breath he was holding at seeing her smile. Kikyou was sitting next to InuYasha as he moped within his crater, a small smile on her face. Kurama, with Shippo on his shoulder, leaned against a tree away from the group, a grin playing on his face.

Sesshoumaru watched the group silently from behind Kagome, musing over what they could possibly be thinking. With a small sigh, he stepped up beside Kagome, who in turn, shuffled enough towards him where their arms were touching. He knew that this development was very sudden. Even to himself, it was sudden. But that's what courtships were for. To see if you could stand your intended the rest of your life.

"This Sesshoumaru assumes that we will be leaving now?" His question had InuYasha up and ranting again. "Move it people! The shards ain't gonna find themselves!", grabbing Kikyou as he ranted, he tossed her over his shoulder and bounded out of the clearing, leaving the rest to follow.

Sango snickers and lets Kirara down from her arms, the fire cat transforming with a burst of fire and youki into the horse size cat. The demon slayer jumped onto the cat, dragging Miroku behind her. Kurama, on the other hand, left as InuYasha did; following the hanyou closely with Shippo holding onto the older kitsune for life.

With a raised eyebrow down at Kagome, looking at her for a moment, Sesshoumaru turns and brings his hair over his shoulder, offering his back to Kagome. The miko grins and leans down, wrapping her arms around the Demon Lord's neck, letting her legs maneuver themselves around his waist. Standing and letting his hair fall over his miko like a blanket, Sesshoumaru takes both of her thighs into his hands. Making sure Kagome was situated, he chased after his half-brother with the full intent of not letting the hanyou get too far ahead of him.

-----------

"I see…so Lord Sesshoumaru has chosen a hanyou as his mate?" An aged voice asks. At the question, the black Kitsune youkai nods, then leaves upon the dismissal of his Lord. "Uthali." The aged youkai voiced, summoning one of his messengers. He waited for a few seconds before a female youkai materialized in front of him, bowing at the waist. "Summon Lord Sesshoumaru and his intended for me, will you? He and I have matters we need to discuss. Take this with you, it will draw his "companions" attention." The youkai bows once more and catches the item that the aged youkai throws at her, answering with a soft, "Yes my Lord."

------------

"Shard!" Two voices rang throughout the forest. The hanyou slides to a stop, letting his passenger slide of his back. With a growl, he unsheathes his sword- the rusty blade coming to life in a flare of gold. "Which way, Kikyou?" Said woman points to the north, and soon the hanyou feels a demonic present racing towards them.

While Kikyou was informing InuYasha of the shard, Sesshoumaru had stopped and let Kagome off his back, standing to his full height and withdrawing Toukijin from his obi. With a small jerk of his head, he silently told Kagome to remain behind him to fire her arrows. The miko nodded at this and remained behind as the Demon Lord walked forward a few feet, coming to stand beside the Kitsune Daiyoukai.

The two Daiyoukais were surprised at the youkai that entered the part of the forest they were in. It was a female youkai clearly baring the crest of the youkai council. Upon seeing this, they both stated a firm, "Stop" without hesitation.

Kurama bows his head at the female, "What is it that this Kurama can do for the youkai council this morning?", he said as he looked the female in the eyes. She tossed the shard at Kikyou, which was purified at her touch and turned her attention towards Sesshoumaru. "The Lord Akitaka has sent me to summon the Lord Sesshoumaru and his intended mate, the hanyou Kagome."

Sesshoumaru frowned, 'How did the council find out about Kagome so soon?", were his thoughts. He nods his head slightly, "Very well. Tell Lord Akitaka that this Sesshoumaru and the _Lady _Kagome will be there within the hour, along with Lord Kurama of the Southern Lands." He stated this in a firm voice, leaving no arguments. With a bow, the female youkai disappears and Sesshoumaru somehow knows that they youkai is already back at the council chambers.

Turning to Kagome, Sesshoumaru holds out his hand, "Come, we must leave." The miko had a look of confusion on her face, "Where are we going and why?" Sesshoumaru sighs and fought the urge to rub his temples. Kurama speaks for him, "The youkai council is a group of various youkai, dating back thousands of years. They govern over the youkai Lords of the land and make sure that one Lord doesn't go on a war spree to gain the other lands. Of course…that's what they_used_ to do. Now they simply tell us what we must and mustn't do or they threaten us with exile. They probably want to meet with Sesshoumaru and you because it isn't allowed to take a mate that isn't a full blooded youkai. You can imagine the problems Lord Toga had when he took the Lady Izayoi as his mate. I still think that they youkai council had something to do with his death…" He trailed off then.

Kagome takes on a worried look as she looks up at Sesshoumaru. "I…I don't want to cause any problems, Sess-…" "No. I _will_ have you as my intended. It was my plans to call a gathering of the youkai Lords and see if we could possibly find a way to remove the council."

The rest of the group, InuYasha remaining silent for once for he remembered what his mother used to tell him about the council, stay silent as the four left, Kagome had grabbed Shippo from Kurama before Sesshoumaru swept her up.


	7. Victory dance

Sesshoumaru carefully sat Kagome down on her feet, looking straight ahead as the massive palace that housed the youkai council and their direct families. Kurama calmly walked to stand beside Sesshoumaru, his hands folded into the small of his back. His eyes had glazed over- the previous joy that was constantly in them hidden behind the mask that apparently, all Daiyoukais knew how to do and did said mask with a perfection.

Kagome was fidgeting nervously, fixing Shippo's mess of a pony tail and straightening his clothing as well as her own. The little Kitsune cub was just as nervous as Kagome. Why did she bring him? Sure he loved being with his mother, but he really didn't want to be here at the moment. So, when Kagome picked him up, setting him on her hip, he opted for wrapping his right arm around Kagome's neck tightly; clinging to her while his left hand fisted the front of her haori.

Sesshoumaru blinked rapidly a few times, almost palming his forehead. He forgot to put the courting mark on Kagome. Of all the important things he had to forget. Sighing, he tapped Kagome on the shoulder and caused her to look at him. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly. Sesshoumaru simply tilted her head to the right and placed to fingers on her neck, slowly drawing the shape of a crescent moon. Kagome blinked up at him in confusion, wondering what in hell he was doing to her neck. Her thoughts fled her as he punctured the ends of the crescent moon with his claws, a very tiny amount of his poison slipping into her blood stream.

Kagome stood in a daze, her body numb. The Demon Lord nodded in satisfaction as the crescent moon he drew started to turn the color of the one of his forehead. And slowly he could smell his scent mixed with Kagome's. He grinned inwardly at the scent. It was a signal, since he hadn't taken her as his mate yet, to let other youkai- female and male- know that she was being courted by the most powerful demon in Japan. Once he mated with her, the moon would fade and a new one would form on her forehead. His scent would disappear from her entirely unless it was right after they coupled or she was pregnant with his pup.

The feeling of her body slowly came back to Kagome and she spun around and glared at Sesshoumaru. "What did you do!" the miko hanyou screeched, causing the three youkai to wince. "This Sesshoumaru merely put his courting mark on you, Kagome. The numbing was so you wouldn't feel pain while the process took place." Apparently happy with his answer, Kagome nods slightly then gives him a bright smile. "Could've said so earlier instead of freaking me out."

A silver eyebrow raises, "Freaking you out?" 'What is she on about?', he asked himself. Kagome just giggled and shook her head, "Saying from my time." He nods slowly, "Ah…"

Kurama chuckled and began walking towards the palace, "We should really go and get this over with." Sesshoumaru nods in agreement, placing his hand on the middle of Kagome's back. Taking his lead Kagome straightens her back, holding her chin high. 'I'm not going to let some geezer demon intimidate me. After all, I _am_ being courted by Sesshoumaru. He's scary enough at times.' With those thoughts floating through her mind, Kagome's nervousness and fear vanished.

Sesshoumaru smirked and ran his hand across her back til it was resting on Kagome's hip and pulled her against him. Leaning down, he whispered into her hair, "Let your aura be known." Kagome obeyed him and let her aura expand to it's full size. Kurama stiffened up at the power behind him and spun around, his eyes growing large as he sensed the power coming from the small miko hanyou.

With a wide grin the Kitsune turns back, continuing his walk to the palace of the youkai council. He was inwardly cheering for Kagome. Gone was the smell of fear and nervousness from the miko, in its place was confidence and power. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see the looks on the council members faces when she walked into the room. He would bet his title as Lord of the Southern Lands that they were squirming in their seats at that very moment.

----------

And indeed the council was squirming. The whispers and mummers of "Who is that?" and "I haven't felt power like that since Midoriko was alive." Along with various others, most commenting on the power of the aura that was washing over them. Akitaka was drumming his fingers on the marble desk he sat at. He had invited the other two Lords of Japan as well, since Lord Kurama was coming with Lord Sesshoumaru. He wasn't that worried about the aura he felt, he was more worried about the youkai in front of him.

His violet eyes gazed over at the two Daiyoukai seated at a long table in front of him. Their mates were sitting at their sides, prim and proper as ever. The Lord of the Northern Lands, an elemental black inu youkai by the name of Hiko was staring at him with cold blue eyes. Akitaka had to confess, only to himself since he wouldn't even tell his closest confidant, he feared the Northern Lord above all the others. He was a sight to behold as well. A red jagged stripe adorned each cheek, a white snowflake upon his forehead. He had very long, silky black hair that ghosted the floor as he walked. He was big and intimidating, towering over Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Kurama with ease while dwarfing himself, and whenever Akitaka was graced with the glare of the Lord's piercing blue eyes, he shivered.

The Eastern Lord was small, as was his mate. Yet where he lacked height, he made up with power. Lord Kayo, the snow owl of the Eastern Lands, came to Akitaka's chest. His gray eyes were wise and held a different story whenever you gazed into them. He, unlike the rest of Japan's Lords, kept his hair short. The spikey, unruly, snow white hair fell annoyingly into the Lord's eyes to cover the light blue feather on his forehead at times. A white feather melting in perfectly with the white hair, said feather resting behind his ear.

Akitaka froze when he felt the aura from earlier growing closer, along with Lord Sesshoumaru's, Lord Kurama's, and another Kitsune youkai he didn't recognize. 'Is this Lord Sesshoumaru's intended? Impossible. A hanyou would never hold that much power. Especially holy power.' He blinked, a hanyou with holy powers? How was it possible for the two powers to coexist within one being?

His gaze fell onto the announcer as one of the large oak doors opened, with a clear voice that rang throughout the room and silencing the soft chatter, the announcer introduced the guests, "Announcing Daiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, son of the deceased Daiyoukai Dog General, Lord Toga; Daiyoukai Lord Kurama of the Southern Lands, son of the deceased Daiyoukai Kitsune, Lord Yurio…and as well as the Hanyou Miko of the Shikon no Tama, Lady Kagome, intended mate of Lord Sesshoumaru and her son, Master Shippo."

Instantly the room burst into chatter.

"The Shikon miko?"

"A_hanyou_ priestess?!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru wants a _hanyou mate_?" Screeched one very outraged female youkai.

"That little kitsune cub is adorable!!" Came the gushing of one of the Daiyoukai's mates.

"Isn't that the miko that's traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru's half brother in search of the hanyou Naraku?"

Akitaka felt his heart drop into his stomach. His spy didn't inform him of who the woman was. 'Damn Kitsune…' He was going to call upon Lord Sesshoumaru's honor for wanting to take the _Shikon miko _as his mate? Was he insane in old age? He had to be, there was no way in the seven layers of hell he would be able to force Sesshoumaru not to take this woman as his mate. There would be a riot of the Daiyoukais if he even tried.

Still…no matter that the woman was the Miko of the Shikon no Tama, effectively outranking him as well as every demon within that building, she was a hanyou. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place with a blade gleaming over his head. If he didn't call Lord Sesshoumaru upon his honor, the council would riot. He if he did, he could expect to have his head handed to his headless body on a platter by the Daiyoukais.

He was really getting too old for this.

------------

Kagome's eyes widened at the mass of youkai within the room she was currently in. She felt Sesshoumaru's arm tighten around her as they waited for the riot, apparently caused by her status from what she could hear, to blow over. Kurama was rocking back on his heels, looking around the massive room calmly. Shippo on the other hand, was clinging to both Sesshoumaru and Kagome, fear and nervousness plainly visible on his cute little face.

Kagome began stroking Shippo's hair and he calmed some what. Her green eyes took in the room, looking at the horde of youkai seated along the wall on platforms separating the levels. She was reminded of when she learned about the American Government, the Senate to be exact. Her eyes then fell on four youkai sitting at a long oak table in the front of the room, directly in front of the mass of youkai.

Her attention was turned to the aged youkai sitting at the head of the large group as he cleared his throat and stood. Apparently he was Lord Akitaka. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Kurama, it is a pleasure to see you again. If you all will please sit, we will begin the reason I have called this gathering."

Sesshoumaru led Kagome over to the large table, Kurama stopping at the end and taking his spot next to the Northern Lord while Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Shippo made their way to the other end, sitting next to the Eastern Lord and his mate. Sesshoumaru sat between the Lord and Kagome, who held Shippo in her lap protectively. Her free hand rested on Sesshoumaru's bicep, which he flexed to give Kagome a little reassurance. Which it did, the flexing of her intended's muscles almost caused Kagome to drool. Shaking her head, he miko leaned back to try to catch a glimpse of Kurama, but was met with the smiling gaze of the Northern Lord's mate. She smiled gently at Kagome and nodded her head in what the miko took as approval before she leaned forward and focused her attention on the head of the council. Kagome followed suit.

Akitaka turned to the council, his eyes sweeping over their forms before turning back to the Lords of Japan. "My Lords; Ladies, I have called this gathering to quest the honor of Lord Sesshoumaru for having a hanyou as his attended mate." His reason was met with growls and one hoot of anger of the Youkai Lords, and even a few growls and hoots from their mates. Hiko was the first to speak, his strong voice booming and echoing off the walls, "Tell me, Lord Akitaka. Can you not sense the power _radiating _off this hanyou? She's a miko, the protector of the Shikon no Tama as well! She's powerful enough to not purify the youkai within her; she blended the two. Are you obviously that dense and blind to not let Sesshoumaru take this woman as his mate when she will obviously gift him with a very, very powerful heir?"

Kagome fidgeted slightly as she saw Akitaka's eyes narrow. "Are you implying that simply because the hanyou is powerful that we should ignore all the rules that have been in place, simply for a powerful heir to the Western Lands?" Kayo cleared his throat, "This Kayo usually doesn't speak like this, but isn't it obvious? The youkai council that was set up so long ago is now all but gone, Lord Akitaka. The power you hold, that the entire council holds, has gone to your brains and has made you think you can control us."

Sesshoumaru was doing a victory dance in his head. His plan of calling a gathering of the Lords to discuss the council was obviously unneeded, for the other two Lords felt the exact same way he did. If all went well today, the council would be out of his life and he could happily take Kagome as his mate after they defeated Naraku.

Akitaka's eyes narrowed more in anger. "You are out of line, Lord Kayo." Kurama finally spoke up, making a snorting sound. He being the less formal of the four, "Akitaka, please, for the sake of all of us, pull your head out of your ass and let your mind breathe without the stench of shit for the first time in centuries, will you?" Akitaka opened his mouth to reply, but was beat to the punch from one of the youkai councilors. "I have a question for Lady Kagome. If I may?" He spoke to Akitaka, who snapped his mouth closed and nodded stiffly. Kagome blinked up at the eagle youkai, "Lady Kagome, if I may, how do you have a son if you are pure?" The miko blushed a scarlet red and she felt Sesshoumaru tense. "Simple, my Lord. The kit you see in my lap is my adopted son. He had lost his parents, his father being skinned for a belt for the elder of the Thunder Brothers. Ever since, I had taken care of him. Around three moons ago I adopted Shippo as a youkai would adopt. With his blood running through my veins, I took on youkai traits and welcomed them with open arms."

The room was filled with mummers. The eagle youkai cleared his throat and spoke, "So you used to be human, a miko human, and adopted a Kitsune cub, resulting in your appearance today?" Kagome nodded at his question, "Yes, my Lord." The youkai nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer and sat back down.

Sesshoumaru was very pleased with Kagome. He thought with her temper she would insult the eagle, yet she managed to impress not only the single youkai, but from what Sesshoumaru could see, she managed to impress the entire youkai council and the Daiyoukais at his side. Sliding his hand down to hers, he grasped Kagome's hand and squeezed gently, receiving a squeeze as well from her.

Shippo sat up straight in Kagome's lap, trying to do his best to make his mother and hopefully future father proud. He wouldn't cower like a new born kit and hide within the safety of his mother's embrace anymore.

Akitaka had had enough. It was time to end this. Now.

"Very well. Lord Sesshoumaru, for your obvious want of the hanyou miko, you will be exiled and hunted. Along with any future pups you bring into this world."

Sesshoumaru stood as the words left Akitaka's lips, ignoring the cries of outrage from the Daiyoukais, and to his surprise, the rest of the youkai council as well. He glanced at the three Lords, who saw his intent and nodded their heads. This caused him to smirk as he made his way slowly to stand before Akitaka. "Lord Akitaka, the Daiyoukais of Japan, and apparently the youkai council seated behind you, have deemed you unfit to lead the council. You are now removed from your position as head of this council. If you should object,_you_ will be exiled and killed," his voice was cold and hard as he watched Akitaka's eyes widen enormously.

Abruptly, Akitaka lunged at Sesshoumaru, catching the Dog Lord off guard. Even in his old age, he was still quick. Yet he was met with a dark blue barrier and the smirk of Sesshoumaru. He felt himself being lifted off the ground, held by invisible hands. His eyes darted around for the source of the power til they landed on Kagome, who was now standing and had the kit's face pressed against her chest, her green eyes flashing on and off to the same blue as the barrier around him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, a very tiny smile appearing on his face. "You see, Lord Akitaka? This Sesshoumaru has chosen perfectly in his choice of a mate," with that, he flicked his poison whip at the aged youkai. Akitaka screamed as the poison made contact with his body. The smell of burning flesh soon met his nose as his life slowly left him.

Sesshoumaru, ignoring the now dead and melting Akitaka, turns to look at the youkai council. His golden gaze scan the crowd before landing on the youkai that addressed Kagome. "Lord Kyo, this Sesshoumaru now deems you the head of the youkai council. May you succeed Akitaka who, as you know, went mad in his age. If you do not, you will meet the same fate."

Hopefully the youkai council would now behave as they were supposed to, only getting in his business should the need arise.


	8. AN: I'm back, and so is this story!

After a very, very long time of leaving this story unfinished (mostly because I forgot all about it- I'M SORRY!), I'm going to start writing on this story again. On top of that, I'm going to remove the complete status from Protect, and finish it how I originally intended. The last chapter will be removed and replaced with a true continuation of the story.

The updates won't come as fast, but faster than years. I'm out of school now, married and I have a child. I'll be writing chapters in my free time.

Hope those who wanted this story completed are ready!

-AisuKaze


	9. Chapter 1: Unease (REDONE)

A.N.: I'm rewriting this entire story. The concept and events will be the same, but since it has been so many years since I've messed around with this, I thought it would be best to rewrite the story. It helps me get to know it again. ^-^ Also, I will be deleting the old chapters as I rewrite them, and posting that way. For now, this will be listed as Chapter 9, until I rewrite the others. Eventually it will all even out and "Unease" will be listed as Chapter 1 again.

Chapter 1: Unease

A monstrous, yellow backpack flies out of the well and lands with a dull thump, completely smashing the dry winter grass. A young woman, no older than twenty years of age, grumbles as she too makes her way out of the well. Her arms hang over the sides as her deep green eyes take in her surroundings as if she's searching for something, or someone.

_"Where is he…? I can't carry that thing back to Kaede's! I'll die, I'm sure of it!" _she huffed to herself as she pulled the rest of her sore body onto the lip of the well.

With a tug here, and a tug there along with a few heaves and pulls, Kagome gives up and sits atop her bag, knowing InuYasha would show up sooner or later. She rests her elbows on her knees and lays her chin her hands.

_"Maybe it will start snowing soon. It's sure cold enough, lately." _

And indeed it was cold, so cold it threatened to cut through her coat. Speaking of the coat, Kagome held out her arms and admired the black, silky cloth. She smiled when she thought back to when Souta gifted it to her for her 20th birthday. He said he knew that it probably was very cold in the winter where she was, you know, with no heated houses to walk into after a day in the snow. He wanted to give her something that would keep her warm, and help her remember him.

Gone were the sailor uniform, long socks and school loafers. They had been replaced some time before by more normal clothing (at least normal where she came from). She now donned, along with her coat, dark blue jeans, a red long-sleeved shirt and black, sturdy boots. The boots went mid-calf on her legs, tied tightly in the front, had grips on the bottoms that allowed her to trek across most terrain. To top it off with a bit of girlish flare, the tops of the boots were a black fur.

Kagome sighed and slipped up the hood of her coat, feeling the soft fluff from the edges tickle her cheeks. The fur-type fluff was probably the second softest thing she had ever felt in her 20 years of living. "What's the first", you may be asking yourself? What else could it be, besides Sesshoumaru's pelt?

Her thoughts wandered as she thought of the dog demon. He was an enigma to her, really. She never thought that he would help her in the way that he did. She, Kagome, the "wench" as Sesshoumaru liked to call her, who followed his half-brother, InuYasha, across Japan. Yet he had surprised the life out of her by saving her life last winter.

She had lost her way during a blizzard and was separated from the others. Knowing that InuYasha couldn't smell his own scent much less her own during the storm, she fruitlessly tried to find shelter to take until the blizzard passed over. What she thought was the entrance to a cave was just a large bolder out of the way that the snow was blowing. It was still as dark as it would have been any other time of the year. Disheartened, weak, and oh so very cold, Kagome passed out against the bolder.

When she came to she was warm, wrapped in something fluffy as well as another material that was silky, while feeling a heat coming from her side. Her eyes fluttered open and was greeted with the warm glow of a fire painting the walls of an apparent cave a dark orange. She didn't know what happened, and didn't really care, and she just snuggled into the fluffy thing against her face and breathed in the scent. She inhaled deeper, her nostrils filling with the scent of a forest and a slightly tinged with the citrus from a fruit she couldn't name.

Kagome was content to lay there for a long time. At least that was until she felt the warmth behind her _move. _Until this point she hadn't thought of what was behind her. She had still been in a half-awake, half-asleep state until this point. Now though she was completely and utterly awake.

She froze mid-sniff, her body going ridged as her eyes tightly closed. Perhaps whatever it was would think she was still asleep and leave her alone for now. Her hopes were shattered when she felt more than heard, the deep rumble of a voice behind her.

"Miko, it is pointless to feign sleep. I can tell you are awake by simply the sound of your heart and…" the voice, cold and smooth trailed off. Kagome knew the person meant the sniffing of their scent.

Kagome's thoughts stopped in their tracks as she thought about the voice she just heard. Her mouth flew open with a gasp and she flipped around, only to see silver hair and a white, sakura embroidered haori swiftly move away as the man stood to his feet.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered.

The demon lord stared down his nose at her with his amber eyes, and she could almost swear she saw a smirk grace his face for a split second.

Shaking her head, Kagome asked, "What… why are you here? On second thought, why did _you_ save _me_?"

Sesshoumaru turned his back and went about collecting his things from the ground. His armor was being applied and even though he only had one arm and was at a serious disadvantage, he adorned the armor on his body as if he had been doing it single handedly for most of his life. Something was off though. He didn't seem as… _big_ as he normally did.

She carefully analyzed his figure and then it hit her. His boa-thing! Kagome looked around quickly and noticed that the fluffy thing she had been wrapped up in was actually Sesshoumaru's boa! She gasped and quickly unraveled it from her body and held it out to the man—no, demon.

"Here's your… your… um… boa?" she sheepishly half-asked.

The demon lord turned to face her and scoffed, his body fully armored and his swords back at his hip. He took the pelt from her and wrapped it around its usually place at his shoulder, speaking as he moved.

"It is called a mokomoko, not a boa." He said matter-of-factly, as if she should have known all along.

She saw him ponder, his head tilting slightly. "To answer your question, I saved you because I owed you a personal debt, nothing more."

_"A debt, he said?" _Kagome asked herself. _"Oh! When I saved Rin, and gave Sesshoumaru cold medicine for her last spring." _

A smile played upon Kagome's lips and she stood, smoothing out her clothing. Both her and Sesshoumaru turned to face the mouth of the cave as Sango's voice came echoing to their ears. Kagome walked to stand behind Sesshoumaru, who in turn nodded towards the outside.

"Oh, right!" She said as she bowed gracefully to the demon lord, as well as giving him a quiet word of thanks she knew his demonic hearing wouldn't miss.

She ran for the mouth of the cave and stole one last look at Sesshoumaru, who caught her gaze. Kagome blushed at the fact he caught her looking at him, while giving him a quick bow of her head and a large, bright smile that would've melted the snow outside.

After her group had found her, grateful she was all right, she avoided InuYasha's gaze for an entire week. She never told him or Sango, for that matter, what had happened during the encounter with Sesshoumaru and she never planned to. Whenever InuYasha would bring up the subject of a familiar scent on her, she would brush it off and change the topic.

That incident was the last she saw of the demon lord, and it had almost been a year. He hadn't come to demand InuYasha had over the Tessiga or to simply taunt his half-brother. It was like he just… disappeared.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by feeling the presents of a soul-stealer. She cast her green eyes to the sky and sure enough, a soul-steal with soul and all was flying high over the forest. It was quickly followed up by another five. They made their way eastward and Kagome simply smiled.

_"They know Kikyou's body probably won't last much longer… I can't blame them for spending the time together." _Kagome tilted her head, chin still in her hands, as she thought of InuYasha and her incarnation, Kikyou. She had given up on InuYasha. Given up on the lover she thought she had and the crush she realized for what it really was. Of course, she still cared about him, though. The love she had faded into one akin to the love she held for Souta.

InuYasha was her first love as well as her first heartbreak. Now she was happy for the fact that Kikyou was back in his life.

* * *

Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably on his bed, his long hair chasing after him to spill over the dark navy silk sheets as if it was a cloud sitting perfectly still in the evening sky as the moon rose to greet the night with the stars as its companions.

He sighed and rose from his bed, pulling an uncharacteristic move once his feet touched the cold, black marble floor.

He paced.

Something was wrong; he could feel it in his soul. He hadn't lived this long by simply being lucky. The demon lord learned over the centuries to trust his instincts- that knot forming in his stomach, the chill down his spine.

Full of surprises this day, his shoulders slumped.

_"If I could only tell exactly what it is that is giving me this feeling. It is as if I'm falling into a dark pit with no way to escape the hard landing I know is coming." _He brooded.

Was it Rin, perhaps? Possibly it was Jaken? No, if it was Jaken he would be screaming and tearing down the corridor by now. Sesshoumaru sighed and made his way from his chambers, padding silently barefoot to where Rin's room was located.

He stopped at her door and listened. He could hear her soft, even breathing, telling him she was in a deep sleep. Straightening his shoulders he resisted the urge to rub his temples. He let out an inaudible sigh and left for his room. It was cold in the corridor now that winter had come and he needed to get himself dressed and ready for the day, anyway.

With Bakusaiga now in his possession and with it, his left arm again, Sesshoumaru had a much easier time of dressing himself. After tightening the sash around his waist, he turned to grab Bakusaiga and paused, his hand only inches away from the swords white grip.

Looking at Bakusaiga reminded him of his half-brother, and while thinking of InuYasha, he thought of the Miko that followed said half-brother around. An odd sensation filled him as her face, cold and almost lifeless from the cold, floated through his memories. He hadn't thought of her since he returned to his lands, his Western style castle complete and ready to live in.

He closed the inches between his hand and his sword, quickly setting it at its place on his hip. The uneasy feeling grew as he continued to remember that day. He took one last look at the door to his room and quickly called out, "Jaken, I am leaving!" as he opened the door to his balcony. He could hear the squawks from his retainer, the noise following him as he leapt off the railing and headed towards InuYasha's forest. The unease in his mind only continued to grow.

* * *

Kagome hummed softly to herself, looking about as her green gaze took in everything around her.

_"It really is nothing like the modern era here. Sometimes I find myself wanting to stay here forever for the clean air alone." _She thought of Shippou then, the kit she adopted as her own in the ways of a demon, or youkai. A blood bond was performed by Kikyou, and it was a sight to behold. A miko blood bonding a youkai and another miko wasn't something you would see every day.

Kikyou had made them true mother and son, each carrying the blood of the other in their veins. It was the reason for her green eyes, pointed ears, and even her canines and nails now. They were more pointed, more deadly than a normal human's. She wasn't sure what else she could do, but Shippou on the other hand…

Her Miko blood, instead of purifying him and killing him, had the opposite effect. It sped up his growing and now he was the size of an eight year old human child, standing to Kagome's hip and his hair had taken on Kagome's own black coloring. Because of his rapid growing, his demonic powers had to be harnessed as fast as they could. Once a month he left for the Southern Lands to train under a Kitsune named Kurama. Kagome had never met him, but Kouga was the one who suggested him. He even gave Shippou a written recommendation. Who knew Kouga had that much influence?

Kagome's head whipped to the side as a sudden strong gust of wind carried the sound of low growling to her ears. Four months prior to this she would have missed it. Shippou's blood made it possible now.

She slowly rose from her sitting place on her pack, her hand reaching for her longbow and an arrow from her quiver. She flared her aura out around her, only to receive a louder growl in return. Notching the arrow, she pointed it towards where the sound was coming and without hesitating, released. The arrow flew with the precision of a person who had been practicing the art of archery most of the lives. Half way to its target, the arrow flared to life with a bright purple light (another side effect of Shippou's blood—it had turned her Miko's purification powers the purple, instead of the trademark pink).

Kagome was about to cheer until her arrow stopped and floated, slowly rotating to aim towards her. She wanted to turn and run, weave and duck, she really did but her feet wouldn't listen to her. _"Damn traitors!" _she inwardly screamed.

The arrow suddenly shot forward at her with the power of a recently shot projectile.

**Thunk.**

Her breath was stolen from her lungs as the arrow's tip punctured her soft skin of her chest, ripping through it and her clothing. The arrow was still lit with the purification and it stung, her youkai blood screaming out in protest. It quickly faded, her Miko blood overriding the feeling as a calm sensation washed over her.

She slowly fell to her knees and backwards, landing with a soft thump on the hard ground below her. Gazing up at the sky, her vision growing darker by the second, she thought she saw silver and golden eyes, worry rushing through them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's gut twisted as he entered the clearing the well was located. He saw the arrow hit the Miko, blood spurt violently from the wound as the metal tip buried itself within her chest. He watch her falling form, crumpling to the ground, and the shocked look on her face as she stared up at the sky.

All in all, it **_pissed _**him off.

He hurriedly made his way towards her and looked into her eyes, the light slowly fading from their green depths. With a snarl, he turned and made his way towards her attacker, only to see the trademark pelt that Naraku wore over his person, step out from the tree lines.

He didn't hold back. He held _nothing _back. With his lip raised in a silent snarl he leapt at Naraku, his left hand swiftly moving to unsheathe Bakusaiga. His speed was intense, his swing was deadly. Head separated from the body, Sesshoumaru only glowered at the lack of blood. Instead he was met with the body of Naraku crumbling to dust and blowing away with the cold winter wind.

_"A puppet, of course." _

Sesshoumaru moved back over to the Miko's now lifeless body and his fist clenched, the angry thought of, _"Where the hell is InuYasha?" _flying around his mind. The half-bred swore to protect her and yet here she was, dead at his feet.

Tensaiga pulsed at his side.

His golden eyes gave it a sharp look. "You wish for me to save her?"

Tensaiga pulsed again.

Without any more questions he unsheathed the sword and watched as the underworld imps slowly appeared over the Miko's body, trying to pull her soul to the land of the dead. Slightly surprised at the size of the Miko's soul, he scoffed at the thought that a mere two imps would be able to take such a large soul back by their selves.

As he slashed his sword through the imps and watched the Miko's chest begin to rise and fall, the arrow being pushed out by her flesh knitting itself together, he wondered why hadn't her soul gone back to the undead Miko?

The now living Miko suddenly rose up and turn to land on her hands and knees, coughing harshly. The movement and sounds brought his attention back to her.

"Where is the half-breed, Miko?"

Kagome looked at the Daiyoukai out of the corner of her eyes and managed to push out, "With Kikyou", between pants as she gasped for air. Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as she stood on unsteady legs, her bearings slowly returning to her.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru", she said with a sincerity that surprised him. "We have to stop meeting like this, you know" she gave him a small smile and stood straight, squaring her shoulders. It was when she looked at him that Sesshoumaru noticed the changes to her appearance, as well as her scent. No longer did the smell of death that all humans possessed surround her.

"Where are your companions?" he asked her, his golden eyes staring into her green ones.

Kagome glanced at towards the direction of Kaedae's village. She watched as Sesshoumaru pivoted and gathered up her backpack with ease. He then picked her up with his free hand, his mokomoko-sama acting on his thoughts and wrapping around her legs.

He took one more look around the clearing, his gaze falling on the soul collectors that followed the undead Miko. They were hovering over a part of the forest not too far off. Letting just a brief amount of his aura be released, he directed it towards the direction of the soul collectors. Once he was satisfied he pulled his aura back in and began his walk towards the human village, a confused Kagome against him.

Kagome's last thought before drifting off to sleep was, _"I'm happy he got his arm back..."_


End file.
